


Шопоголики

by DarkImprtr, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImprtr/pseuds/DarkImprtr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они ебались. Сомнительное чувство юмора автора</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шопоголики

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок )

Стив был вне себя. Нет, это просто уму непостижимо. Он точно ослышался, даже Тони не мог...

— В кружевном, — добавил Тони и утвердительно кивнул, словно соглашаясь сам с собой. — Точно. Кухня, утро, чертовы тосты и Кэп в кружевном фартуке. Идеально. Это будет самый запоминающийся завтрак в моей жизни.

— В нашей, — давясь от смеха, поправила его Наташа. — Я тоже хочу это видеть.

— Мы все хотим! — подал голос Клинт. Он сидел на подлокотнике Наташиного кресла и, прикрыв глаза рукой, хрюкал от смеха. — Прости, Кэп, ничего личного, все равно завтра твоя очередь готовить.

— Оцени! — Тони патетично взмахнул рукой. — Даже Бартон готов за милую душу сожрать твою несъедобную стряпню!

— Не совсем, — Брюс деликатно кашлянул, пряча улыбку, — за душу.

— Почему ты называешь прекрасные блюда, которые готовит Капитан, несъедобными? — удивленно пророкотал Тор и с грохотом поставил ополовиненный стакан пива на стол.

Клинт закатил глаза:

— Я всегда знал, что вкусовые рецепторы у асгардцев устроены иначе, чем у нас, простых смертных.

— Н-да, Стив. — Наташа сочувственно улыбнулась ему и сразу же ехидно подмигнула. — Надо было выбирать «правду». Хотя, — она, прищурившись, оглядела Тони, вздохнула и отпила из своего стакана, — даже в этом случае он нашел бы, чем тебя достать.

Стив в ответ на это вздохнул и поднял глаза к потолку, как будто мог найти там ответ на вопрос века — какого хрена Стив Роджерс вообще сел играть с Мстителями в «правду или вызов»?

— Ну так что, Кэп? — Тони повернулся к Стиву и победоносно — хотя, скорее, гнусно, — ухмыльнулся. — Вообще, если ты стесняешься или тебе слабо, то можешь отказаться. В конце концов, — он широко улыбнулся, сверкнув идеальными белыми зубами, — мы же друзья.

Нет. Все-таки, Тони мог и действительно собирался подложить ему такую свинью. Уже подложил. Его глаза горели истинным, неприкрытым азартом, и исключительно этот блеск вкупе с далекими от приличных мыслями Стива не позволял сейчас, сию секунду дать заднюю.

— Безусловно, нет. — Он с достоинством поднялся, испепеляюще глядя на Тони. — Только будь добр, выбери… _это_ сам. Чтобы мне потом не выслушивать претензии по поводу того, что «в ваших пуританских сороковых так, может, и было модно, но по современным кухням в подобном старье уже не ходят».

— Вместе выберем. — Тони вытащил из кармана старкфон и, порывшись в нем, с довольным видом прищелкнул пальцами. — Первый магазин с товарами для быта на Манэхэттене открывается в шесть утра. И кому в шесть утра могут понадобиться товары для быта?

— Эм, тебе и Кэпу? — Наташа многозначительно подвигала бровями.

— Не смешно, — рыкнул Стив, которого эта ситуация не забавляла от слова совсем. — В шесть, так в шесть. А сейчас я иду спать.

Он поднялся к дивана, повернулся спиной к мерзко хихикающим почти бывшим друзьям и, чеканя шаг, отправился восвояси.

— И во избежание недопонимания, Кэп, — голос Тони догнал его уже в дверях. — Только фартук и ничего больше. Тебе нечего стесняться.

Стив обернулся, встретился с вызывающим и вместе с тем откровенно жадным взглядом темных глаз — и понял, что, если немедленно ничего не предпримет, этот безумный фарс обернется катастрофой.

Или лучшим, что с ним когда-либо случалось.

Если разобраться, одно не исключало другое, так что…

— Я понял, — процедил он сквозь зубы и толкнул дверь. Та от такого обращения едва не разлетелась в щепки — сдерживать силу, как обычно, не получалось, внутри все кипело и плавилось от смешанной с жадным предвкушением злости, — но ему было плевать.

Тони понятия не имел, во что собирается ввязаться.

Сам Стив, впрочем, тоже, так что они были на равных.

С тем лишь исключением, что Стив во все это ввязаться хотел и давно, а вот насчет Тони так уверен не был. С того станется просто подразниться.

Но что-то подсказывало — это не шутка.

Едва выйдя в коридор, Стив сразу ускорил темп. Щеки горели, в висках стучала кровь, а в животе поселилось сладкое томящее ожидание — и это все только от одного взгляда, который бросил на него Тони напоследок.

Войдя в лифт, Стив привалился к стене, вдавил кнопку нужного этажа и поклялся себе, что больше никогда не будет играть с Мстителями ни в какие игры — ни вместе, ни по отдельности. Особенно если на одного из этих самых Мстителей он уже пару лет точно не мог смотреть спокойно. По разным причинам. Чаще всего в их числе значился едва ли светивший ему в этой жизни — не с Тони точно — дикий безудержный секс в разных, порой весьма отдаленно приспособленных для этого дела местах.

Внутренний голос насмешливо напомнил, что, если бы не игра, шанса появиться перед Тони в том виде, в котором появиться хотелось давно — за исключением гребаного фартука, разумеется, — не представилось бы еще неизвестно сколько.

Лифт звякнул, оповещая о том, что доехал до нужного этажа. Добравшись до своей комнаты, Стив захлопнул дверь, привалился к ней спиной и перевел дух. Нужно было как-то успокоиться, но сказать гораздо проще, чем сделать.

Душ. Точно. Это именно то, что нужно. 

Наверное.

Стив быстро вытряхнулся из одежды, влез под душ и стоял под потоком ледяной воды до тех пор, пока не перестал чувствовать ноги. Помогло это, впрочем, мало, только замерз так, что зуб на зуб не попадал.

Подушка тоже встретила его прохладно. Сон не шел, Стив лежал, закинув руки за голову, пялился в потолок и пытался понять, когда в этой жизни успел свернуть не туда. Вывод оказался неутешительным — похоже, роковой поворот случился в ту самую памятную первую встречу, начавшуюся словесным поединком — нет, Стив категорически отказывался признавать это избиением младенцев со стороны Тони, да и с чувством юмора у него с тех пор стало получше, — и закончившуюся торжественным ужином в забегаловке на Пятой авеню. С тех пор Стив смотреть не мог на шаурму и не рисковал больше заедать стресс.

Который, к слову, периодически давал о себе знать — всякий раз, стоило Тони появиться в зоне непосредственной доступности. То, что эта доступность была только теоретической, Стива порой раздражало, порой — злило, но он чувствовал себя не настолько уверенно, чтобы подкатывать к Тони. В конце концов, они были друзьями, и Стив дорожил этой дружбой гораздо сильнее, чем можно было предположить, глядя на их извечные пикировки, над которыми остальные уже откровенно потешались.

На прикроватной тумбочке звякнул телефон, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Стив нахмурился, но увидев имя отправителя, моментально напрягся.

«Завтра в 5:30, ковбой. Тебя разбудить?».

В конце Тони не забыл приписать коварно лыбящийся смайлик.

Стив ограничился коротким «нет», поставил телефон на беззвучный режим — что-то подсказывало, что на завтра мир предпочтет ограничиться одной персональной катастрофой, хотя Стив бы не отказался от очередного дружеского визита каких-нибудь инопланетян, — и, едва коснувшись головой подушки, вырубился, мгновенно и без снов.

***

Тони хотел Стива все то время, которое они были знакомы. Хотел, фантазировал, строил планы, но этим все и ограничивалось. В случае с Кэпом все его методы соблазнения не работали, точнее, конечно, сработали бы, примени он их хотя бы единожды.

Но применять Тони не хотел. Было в Стиве, в его отношении к Стиву что-то такое, что удерживало его от решительных действий.

Может быть, то, что ему не хотелось, чтобы это началось и закончилось одной ночью? А если переть напролом, велик шанс, что все именно так и получится — или не получится никак.

Стив нравился Тони. Как человек, как друг, как мужчина. Ему нравилось в Стиве все, даже его раздражающая, порой выводящая из себя привычка заниматься морализаторством по делу и без дела, потому что, в конечном счете, он действовал из лучших побуждений, ставя во главу угла общее благо.

Пожалуй, Стива можно было назвать совершенством. Тем, которым восхищаются на расстоянии и кусают локти, видя, как оно достается кому-то другому.

Не то чтобы Тони был готов отдать его кому-то другому, конечно. Просто пока на горизонте никого не было, и он мог позволить себе потянуть резину. Иногда это даже забавляло. Доставляло удовольствие — как процесс достижения цели, который, как известно, порой приносит больше удовольствия, чем сама цель.

Но вчера он перешел черту. Это произошло как будто само собой, просто сорвалось с губ. Возможно, измученный невозможностью взять то, чего так сильно хочется, мозг дал команду языку сболтнуть лишнего, но выражение лица Стива того стоило, а потом уже поздно было включать заднюю передачу.

Потому проснулся в пять утра он в необычайно приподнятом — для пяти утра — настроении. Внизу живота свернулось клубком предвкушение, сердце стучало радостно, как у влюбленного придурка, а взглянув на себя в зеркало, Тони понял, что улыбается так же — широко и глупо. Как полный кретин.

— Возьми себя в руки, идиот, — посоветовал он своему отражению и завалился в ванную с твердым намерением привести себя в порядок до того, как Стив начнет высказывать ему за то, что они опять опаздывают. 

А он начнет — или Тони вообще нихрена не понимает в Стивах Роджерсах.

***

К вялому удивлению Стива, магазин, на пороге которого они с Тони стояли уже в шесть минут седьмого утра, действительно был открыт.

— Как ты думаешь, можно сказать, что мы начинаем обзаводиться общим хозяйством? — Тони задумчиво покрутил в руках сомнительного вида упаковку с миловидной блондинкой на упаковке. К слову, на ней, кроме фартука было еще кое-что. Много чего, включая чепчик.

Стив малодушно порадовался, что про чепчик Тони забыл.

Молоденькая девчонка-продавщица в строгом зеленом платье покосилась на них с интересом. Стив мысленно прикинул вероятность появления в Таймс сенсационного заявления о смене семейных статусов самого завидного холостяка Америки и ее же национального символа и вздохнул.

Это единственное, что ему оставалось делать, в то время как Тони воодушевленно рыскал по стеллажам с кухонным текстилем.

— О! — его довольный возглас известил Стива о том, что, похоже, этот день грозит превратиться в худший в его жизни. — Нашел! Кэп, смотри, тебе пойдет!

Стив застыл посреди магазина, как вкопанный, не зная, куда себя девать от смущения. Продавщица деликатно уткнулась в планшет, сделав вид, что здесь никого нет.

Но ей все-таки пришлось подать признаки жизни, когда Тони подошел к стойке и положил на нее коробку с совершенно неприличного вида белым передником, судя по картинке — из какого-то тонкого кружева. Стиву не пришлось слишком напрягаться, чтобы представить, как _это_ будет смотреться на нем.

Кошмар.

— Расслабься, больно не будет. — Тони коварно сверкнул глазами и сграбастал свою покупку со стойки.

Стив испепелил его взглядом и потопал к выходу.

Девчонка, не выдержав, все-таки прыснула за его спиной — Стив увидел в отражении в стеклянной двери, как она закрыла лицо руками, но переборол первое желание объяснить, как все обстоит на самом деле — боже, как будто нашелся бы кретин, который ему поверил бы! — и вышел на улицу.

Мелодично прошелестела болтающаяся на двери «музыка ветра» — Тони, довольный, как физик-ядерщик, обнаруживший бозон Хиггса, выплыл вслед за ним.

— Спокойно, Кэп, слухам о твоей невинности ничего не угрожает.— Он поднял руку вверх, закинул непотребную покупку в «бардачок» и плюхнулся на водительское сиденье «феррари».

Стив закаменел и, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово, уточнил:

— Каким еще слухам о моей невинности?

—Пол-Америки считает, что ты девственник. — Тони приглашающе распахнул перед ним дверцу со стороны пассажира. — Садись, давай и поехали.

Стив на автомате сел, захлопнул дверцу и вперился взглядом в лобовое стекло.

— А вторая половина?

Тони усмехнулся.

— А вторая половина думает наоборот, — он выкрутил руль и сразу же перестроился в крайний левый ряд, — и мечтает в этом убедиться.

Стив почувствовал, что начинает заводиться. Вернее, завелся-то он уже давно, но сейчас напряжение и совершенно особенная, безбашенная злость, похоже, достигли апогея.

— А к какой половине относишься ты?

Слова сорвались с языка сами по себе, но Стив бы слукавил, если бы начал утверждать, что ему не хотелось этого знать.

Тони хмыкнул и прибавил скорости.

— Не люблю обобщения, Кэп, — заявил он, сворачивая на Уолл-стрит. — Но, пожалуй, скорее…

— Не продолжай, — перебил его Стив. — Я не уверен, что готов это услышать.

— Ну и правильно, — Тони ухмыльнулся, перехватил его взгляд, и Стив прирос к нему, почувствовал, что проваливается, как в чертову трясину.

***

Тони действительно терпеть не мог обобщений.

Хот бы потому, что сегодня собирался стать единственным — как он надеялся, на долгое время, в идеале, насовсем, — у кого получится исполнить самые грязные и развратные мечты всей Америки, обеих ее половин, потому что, на секундочку, в первой тоже не святоши.

Тем более, что обстановка располагала. Наташа сославшись на внезапно возникшие дела, — да ладно, в половину седьмого утра? — быстренько смылась из Башни, утащив за собой Клинта, у которого, судя по недовольному виду, никаких дел не было. Брюс, состроив озабоченную мину, заявил, что обещал Джейн Фостер сопроводить ее на очередное научное сборище, а Тор, услышав о Джейн, увязался следом за ним — хорошо хоть догадался снять плащ и одеться как нормальный человек.

Так что к моменту возвращения Тони и его добычи — под этим подразумевалась не только покупка, — в Башне не осталось ни одного потенциального очевидца будущего, хм, мероприятия. На общей кухне царила блаженная и крайне непривычная тишина. Тони огляделся, понял, что они действительно остались втроем — Стив, злосчастный фартук с оборками и он сам, — кашлянул, бросил покупку на стол и повертел в воздухе рукой.

Честно говоря, жест получился такой, будто бы он уже щупал Стива за задницу, но нет, все еще впереди, воображение, просто заткнись. 

— Ну так, — он шагнул к Стиву и сунул ему покупку, — вас там в армии за сколько секунд учили раздеваться?

Стив скрипнул зубами и бросил в него взглядом, как камнем. Если бы Тони не привык сносить подобные удары судьбы ежедневно по несколько раз еще до обеда, то вряд ли устоял бы на ногах.

Обстановка накалялась.

— Одеваться, — уронил он и разорвал упаковку почти в клочья. — Тебе действительно интересно?

— Вообще нет. — Тони мотнул головой и с интересом уставился на плотную светлую ткань, которую Стив с такой силой сжимал в руках, что та грозила треснуть по швам. — Аккуратнее, Кэп, эта хрень стоит почти пятьсот баксов.

— Еще купишь, — отрезал Стив и принялся облачаться.

Тони, со своей стороны, предпочел бы, конечно, чтобы он сначала разделся, но, похоже, кое у кого на этот счет имелись свои планы.

Возможно, с исполнением мечты всей Америки придется повременить.

— Давай помогу, — дружелюбно предложил он, костеря себя на чем свет стоит за то, что в этот момент из его головы улетучился даже первый закон Ньютона, а осталось только неуемное желание вцепиться в Стива и уже не отпускать.

Вообще не отпускать.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он взялся за широкие завязки, намереваясь соорудить на пояснице Стива какое-нибудь непотребство типа банта, но Стив неожиданно рванулся из его рук. Его скулы горели ярким румянцем, наверное, таким же, каким пылали бы, если бы Тони затрахал его до изнеможения, а глаза потемнели — но вот от злости или от чего-то другого, Тони бы не взялся утверждать.

— Хэй, полегче, — вскинулся он, посмотрел на Стива прямо, не скрывая уже очевидного. — Не дергайся, у нас уговор, ты ведь помнишь? Или ты все-таки решил, что должен быть выше всего этого дерьма?

Стив выдохнул.

Тони сдался. Видеть Кэпа в таком бешенстве ему еще не приходилось.

Зрелище вышло достойное лучших киноплощадок мира: Стив оказался потрясающе, просто чертовски красив в искреннем гневе.

Тони незаметно перевел дух, но взгляда не отвел. На мгновение ему показалось, что от них обоих отлетали искры, но в самом деле, это же не возможно.

Или…

— Какого хрена ты устроил этот балаган? — взревел Стив, теряя самообладание.

Вот оно. Сейчас или никогда.

— Да потому что я хочу тебя, идиот! — рявкнул Тони в ответ. Плевать, второго шанса не будет точно. Конечно, он рискует в лучшем случае очнуться завтра в реанимации с переломанными ребрами или чем еще, но держать это в себе и дальше было просто невыносимо. — Хочу, ясно тебе? Хочу тебя трахнуть, чтобы у тебя искры из глаз посыпались, чтобы ты нахрен забыл всех, с кем был до меня — если, конечно, с кем-то был, а, Капитан-последняя-девственница-Америки?

Стив застыл, потрясенно глядя на него. Тони выдохнул, сжав кулаки, адресовал потолку несколько перемешанных с крепкими ругательствами проклятий и вновь посмотрел на Стива.

— Доволен? — прорычал он. — Давай, врежь мне, Кэп. Я даже сопротивляться не буду.

Внутри копилась, множилась катастрофическая, незнакомая ему раньше неловкость, почти стыд, и прорваться наружу ей не давало только врожденное тонистарковское упрямство.

Вот только сейчас больше, чем всеми благами этого мира, он хотел обладать одним-единственным человеком. Безоговорочно, не на раз. Он хотел Стива, но гораздо больше, чем провести с ним ночь. Хотел проснуться рядом с ним утром. И повторить все, что они творили ночью, и попробовать то, что еще не успели натворить.

И еще одним утром.

И еще.

Стив, наконец, отмер.

И, похоже, спятил. Стащил через голову футболку, отшвырнул в сторону, глядя на Тони в упор и подступил ближе, даже не думая замахиваться или уходить.

От того, что он сделал вслед за этим, в ошарашенную статую превратился уже Тони. Потому что этого просто не могло быть, Стив не мог, он не…

Оказывается, — да. Он вел себя именно так, как хотелось Тони, и это полностью выбивало из колеи.

Хотя, если на мгновение представить, что они все это время хотели одного и того же, донельзя странным казалось то, как оба продержались так долго.

Тони смотрел на него, не понимая, то ли это такой ранний подарок на Рождество, то ли поздний — на день рождения, то ли Стив сошел с ума, то ли они оба окончательно рехнулись.

Стив, по-прежнему молча, рывком выдрал из шлевок ремень, стянул с задницы штаны, ловко, даже изящно переступая ногами, стащил их с себя и отправил в недолгое путешествие по гладкому полу в дальний угол кухни.

Закончив импровизированный стриптиз, Стив, оставшийся в одном кружевном фартуке — как, между прочим, изначально и задумывалось — сделал еще шаг, оказавшись с Тони практически вплотную, и поправил спадающую с широченного плеча полоску ткани.

— Хочешь? — Стив с крайне сосредоточенным лицом приподнял бровь, проклятье, это не должно было выглядеть так чертовски соблазнительно, но Тони завелся моментально, еще сильнее, чем от всего предыдущего представления. — Ну тогда возьми. 

Тони примерз взглядом к его лицу, и даже когда Стив взял его руки и устроил на своих плечах, не мог пошевелиться, его словно парализовало — тем, что происходило здесь и сейчас на общей кухне, тем, что это чертов Капитан Америка, который без стеснения, решительно, хоть и краснея, как старшеклассница, предлагал ему себя.

— Ты... — Тони наконец-то понял, что и дальше стоять столбом, как полный кретин — не вариант. Кожа Стива жгла ладони, а мозги вообще превратились в желе от одной мысли о том, что под фартуком на Стиве совершенно. Ничего. Нет. — Ты серьезно? Я не смогу отказаться, учти.

— Да, Тони, я серьезно. — Стив взъерошил волосы у него на затылке, шумно выдохнул на ухо, и Тони поплыл. Он, словно во сне, соскользнул ладонями вниз, по груди и животу, притерся, стиснул пальцами крепкие ягодицы — предмет всех его эротических фантазий, куда там всем фотомоделям мира, господи, они идеально легли в ладони, — вжался носом в шею, вдохнул запах кожи, волос, Стива…

И понял, что это ему не снится. Нужно было сделать хоть что-то, Стив ждал, он первым сделал шаг, и теперь Тони был обязан оправдать свое звание плейбоя на двести процентов.

Двести пятьдесят.

— Ты не пожалеешь, — хрипло пообещал он, прихватил губами кожу на шее и опустился перед Стивом на колени.

— Тони, ты... — Стив, явно не ожидавший такого резкого перехода к действию, собрался, похоже, что-то возразить, но все его возражения ограничились резким, прерывистым выдохом, когда Тони обхватил губами головку его члена через тонкое кружево фартука. У Стива стояло, каменно, наверняка, не оставляя места сомнениям, Тони сжал его бедра, закрыл глаза, кайфуя, черт, он действительно это делает, и Кэп еще очень пожалеет, если думает, что удастся отвертеться от продолжения.

— Тони! — выдохнул Стив, запуская пальцы в его волосы и потянул за них. — Убери эту чертову тряпку.

— Как скажете, Капитан — Тони задрал голову и улыбнулся. Поймав жадный взгляд, ответил таким же, отодвинул передник в сторону, вновь обхватил губами член, сразу пропустил глубже, насаживаясь, до самого горла, и приглушенный, но явственный стон стал ему наградой за все те два долбаных года, которые он, трахаясь со всеми без разбора, представлял на месте каждой случайной пассии Стива.

— Тони... — Стив, тяжело дыша, перебирал его волосы, мягко, почти деликатно направлял движения, когда Тони, распаленный, сбивался с ритма. Поначалу он даже пытался держать себя в руках и не подаваться навстречу, предоставляя возможность Тони рулить процессом, но порой его бедра непроизвольно дергались, напрягались, и Тони безропотно принимал в себя чуть больше, чем было комфортно. Дискомфорт с лихвой окупался вздохами и стонами, которых Стив уже не мог сдержать, а Тони только это и было нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя до неприличия счастливым.

— Подожди, стоп, хватит... — Стив неожиданно с силой вцепился ему в волосы, отстранил от себя, но Тони вывернулся и вновь насадился на его член, принимая до капли терпкую солоноватую горечь. Что бы Стив ни думал, Тони нравилось, нравился его вкус, нравилось доставлять удовольствие, и он с почти маниакальным удовольствием глотал вязкие белые капли, пока Стив со стоном кончал ему в рот.

— Заебись, — констатировал Тони, прижавшись лбом в его бедру. — Понравилось?

— Извращенец, — хрипло отозвался Стив. Тони посмотрел на него снизу вверх, облизнулся, конечно, напоказ, и Стив вздернул его подмышки с колен, сгреб в медвежьи объятья.

— Есть немного, — Тони обхватил его за пояс и, не оставляя им обоим времени на болтовню, поцеловал в губы.

Целоваться было горячо. Стив ответил с жаром, охотно, вылизывал его рот, вообще-то, у него отлично получалось, и Тони позволил себе больше — углубил поцелуй, бесстыдно орудуя языком у него во рту, и это, черт побери, оказалось настолько возбуждающе, что мозги окончательно закоротило. Если он не трахнет Стива прямо сейчас, то либо спустит в штаны, либо, что вероятнее, просто свихнется.

— Мне понравилось. — Стив оторвался от него, позволил оттеснить себя к столу и принялся за пуговицы на рубашке Тони, которых, судя по потраченному на их расстегивание времени, было не меньше сотни. — Только когда я предлагал тебе взять то, что ты хочешь, я имел в виду другое.

— Серьезно? — Тони чуть отстранился, взял его за плечо и развернул спиной к себе. Вернее, Стив развернулся, конечно, сам, потому что, хэй, Тони Старк, конечно, крут, но вовсе не суперсолдат, к тому же сейчас он не то что без костюма, вообще почти без одежды, и сдвинуть с места Капитана Америку, когда тот не хочет двигаться, просто нереально.

Стив хотел. Он оперся о стол руками и расставил ноги шире, а Тони пришлось на мгновение прикрыть глаза от вида того, как перекатываются мускулы под гладкой светлой кожей. Он, чертыхаясь, скинул с себя оставшуюся одежду, прижался к Стиву и легко прикусил его зубами за загривок, утверждая свою власть, которую Стив, похоже, не собирался оспаривать. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

— Сколько тебе нужно времени на восстановление, герой? — поинтересовался Тони, тиская ягодицы Стива и попутно шаря взглядом по кухне в поисках чего-нибудь, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего смазку. Первый их раз не должен был запомниться адской болью.

— Масло, — проигнорировав его вопрос, Стив обернулся через плечо. — Слева от тебя, вторая полка снизу, тебе даже не придется отрываться от моей задницы, чтобы до него дотянуться.

— Твое умение запоминать всякую ерунду наконец-то пригодилось, — усмехнулся Тони, выпрямился и полез в шкаф.

Отрываться от вожделенной задницы действительно не пришлось — открытая бутылка оливкового масла обнаружилась там, где Стив и сказал.

— Сегодня твоя задница получит дохрена витамина Е, — шепнул Тони, осторожно, не торопясь, растягивая его, наблюдая, как Стив закрыл глаза и закусил губу. — Так хорошо?

— Я долго... хотел, — выдохнул он и, черт возьми, это смотрелось просто потрясающе порнографично. Тони он потянулся к нему, перехватил припухшие алые губы, поцеловал аккуратно, почти нежно, и пусть это было не слишком-то удобно, но в тот момент Тони плевать хотел на удобства, потому что Стив отвечал ему, отвечал с жадностью, безусловной охотой и желанием, обхватывая его губы своими, подавался бедрами на каждое движение пальцев в нем и так откровенно кайфовал, что у Тони ехала крыша от осознания того, что уже очень скоро это все будет принадлежать ему.

— Если будет больно, кричи, — хрипло попросил он, когда терпеть и дальше стало невыносимо. — И вообще кричи, хочу тебя слышать.

Он приник губами к широкому плечу Стива, целуя успокаивающе, влажно, он тоже хотел и тоже долго ждал, так что сейчас его не остановили бы ни читаури, ни Президент, ни Халк вместе взятые. Стив опустил голову, опираясь локтями о гладкую мраморную столешницу, и Тони мягко, осторожно толкнулся в него, едва не кончив от того, как туго сомкнулись мышцы вокруг члена.

— Ч-черт, какой... узкий, — выдохнул он в напряженную спину и, войдя едва ли наполовину, невероятным усилием воли заставил себя остановиться.

— У меня... — Стив дышал тяжело, рвано, упершись лбом в сгиб локтя и пытался расслабиться, но получалось плохо, — не было практики, знаешь…

— Мы это исправим, — Тони гладил его плечи, бока, живот, целовал спину и шею, он действительно готов был ждать столько, сколько потребуется, пока Стив не будет готов, даже если это будет стоить ему рассудка. — Ты как, больно?

— Все нормально, продолжай, — Стив застонал, когда Тони двинулся назад и вновь толкнулся, втискиваясь глубже.

Его трясло, их обоих трясло от желания, от смешанной с удовольствием боли, Стив дышал часто и рвано, а у Тони дрожали руки, когда он сжимал его пальцы, проталкиваясь глубже, до тех пор, пока не вошел до конца. Стив под ним взбрыкнул, вырвал руку из захвата, грохнул кулаком по столу, сжался так, что у Тони перед глазами потемнело, и черт возьми, это было больно, и сладко, и снова больно, и просто невероятно хорошо.

— Я не могу двигаться. — Тони приподнялся над ним, вылизал впадину между лопаток, положил ладонь на живот, успокаивающе поглаживая, поцеловал в шею. — Расслабься, пожалуйста.

— Я пытаюсь, — прорычал Стив, но действительно слегка обмяк, перестал зажиматься, и Тони с облегчением подался назад, но сразу же вставил снова, выбив из Стива глубокий хриплый стон. — Нравится?

— Скорее да, чем нет, — отозвался Стив. Лег грудью на стол, ухватился за его край, шире расставил ноги. — Ты еще долго собираешься нежничать?

— А что, суперсолдаты любят пожестче? — язвительно поинтересовался Тони, сцепил пальцы на его бедрах и начал вбиваться в горячее тесное тело, наращивая темп и слушая стоны, с каждым толчком все более откровенные, и, черт, он даже представить не мог, что они со Стивом так совпадут в своих потребностях и желаниях.

Стив ответил неразборчиво, хрипло, Тони не решился бы говорить наверняка, но, возможно, даже выругался, уперся лбом в столешницу и прогнулся сильнее, подставляясь, мертвой хваткой вцепился Тони в бедро.

— А так — нравится? — Тони приник к нему, обхватил ладонью член, потер головку, скользкую от выступившей смазки, и Стива подкинуло над столом, притерло к Тони, он, не стесняясь, просил, требовал ласку, и Тони собирался дать ему все, что будет в его силах.

— Сейчас, детка, сейчас, — он шептал в горящее ухо еще какую-то несусветную чушь, целовал шею, слизывал капельки пота и жаркое биение пульса под кожей, сжимал член, не дрочил даже, просто поглаживал и трахал так, словно намеревался лишить Стива возможности нормально ходить неделю. — Еще немного, давай, скоро будет очень хорошо, обещаю.

— Мне уже хорошо. — Стив откинул голову ему на плечо, и Тони поцеловал его, не переставая жестко втрахивать в стол. В нем уже не было так безумно тесно, но Тони все равно то и дело сбивался с ритма. Подкатывающий оргазм, запах Стива и вкус его поцелуев кружили голову, отдавались предвкушением во всем теле, они оба были уже близко, совсем близко, но Тони хотел, чтобы Стив кончил первым, чтобы за волной собственного удовольствия не пропустить зрелище первого в его жизни оргазма Стива — там, несомненно, было на что посмотреть.

Он не ошибся, скорее, наоборот: когда Стив изогнулся в его руках, прижался сильнее, кусая губы и изливаясь в ладонь, в нем все было совершенным, и сейчас, в самый откровенный момент близости, Тони смотрел на него, жадно впитывая чужие эмоции, настоящие, искренние, которые невозможно изобразить или выдать за правду.

— Вот так, умница, — зачем-то похвалил он и уткнулся лбом в широкое плечо, переживая собственный, яркий, выматывающий, выжимающий последние силы оргазм.

— Просто не говори ничего, ладно? — прохрипел Стив, обрушиваясь на стол всем своим весом, и Тони вознес хвалу предусмотрительности Пеппер, заказавшей в общую кухню особо прочную мебель. — Я все равно пока не готов отвечать.

— Ладно, — Тони припал губами к взмокшей спине. В висках свербила шальная мысль о том, что неплохо бы вылизать Стива... везде, но сил не осталось совершенно, его как будто выключили, разом и надолго.

“Потом”, решил Тони и осторожно отстранился, но не отошел. Стив выпрямился, все еще опираясь руками о стол, и Тони обхватил его поперек груди, прижался лбом к мокрому затылку и замер.

Они простояли так несколько минут прежде, чем Стив шевельнулся и обернулся, а Тони рискнул посмотреть ему в глаза, блестящие шало и влекуще. Похоже, одним разом на сегодня никто из них ограничиваться не собирался.

Стив улыбнулся, развернулся к нему, притянул к себе и обнял за плечи.

А Тони только сейчас заметил, что в пылу событий даже не подумал снять с него чертов фартук, и сейчас тот смешно сбился на бок, не прикрывая, конечно, уже вообще ничего.

Заметив его взгляд, Стив поморщился, сдернул измочаленную тряпку и бросил на стул.

— Предлагаю сделать это традицией, — пробормотал Тони ему в плечо.

— Что именно? — удивился Стив.

— Перед сексом покупать всякую хрень, — пояснил Тони и ухмыльнулся. — Устройство общего быта сближает и все такое.

— Если не боишься разориться — без проблем, — ответил Стив, и Тони рассмеялся.

Что-то подсказывало ему, что в ближайшее время в Башне появится куча никому не нужного барахла.


End file.
